Hell is among us
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: Hell has risen up from below and the queen is taking over the world! Can Nick save the day with his friends? Will love blossom in unexpected places? MPreg will be present, read the first chapter to know why! Not a NickxEllis, but still good!
1. What you need to know

The background

I actually know nothing about this game. Stupid, huh? Everything I know is based off of what I've been told by Nerdtendo.

The basis for this story is not actually the game, but the characters tangled into an rp universe of mine and Nerd's. It's not exactly following our storyline with them, because our storyline is way confusing, I mean it has god's and characters from Bully (the videogame) and Demons vs. Daemons, plus a bit of InuYasha because Sesshomaru is my all time FAVORITE character ever. (I call him husband when I see him almost anywhere and my friends make fun of me)

**This is the part you need to know.**

To understand this story fully, you need to know Demons are like Sesshomaru, and live in their own realm tucked under the earth's surface. They're peaceful, nature loving, technologically undeveloped warriors. (they aren't hippies, they will kick your ass if you start shit; they just live peacefully)

Daemons on the other hand are evil little creatures from hell. I've created this distinction in our rp because it plays an interesting role in developing our characters. You see, not many of us use daemons as an actual word (if any), but refer to evil things as demons. I would prefer Sess be considered an ally than a mortal enemy, and I see him as the emperor type, so he became an emperor, but I couldn't see him leading a legion of evil things. Thus, the distinction; this story is about Daemons.

The second thing you need to know is about the Hell Hounds I've created. My gay obsession has nothing to do with the fact that they're all males. It actually comes from Mio wanting a stronger army, so she has eliminated competition for Hades' love, and given herself a stronger army by creating an army full of all men. The hounds themselves are not evil, but they are considered daemons.

The hounds do reproduce. They are divided by the genders of feminine and masculine. You'll constantly see that some men in this story will look and talk just like girls, but will be completely male. They aren't drag queens, they're the feminine gender. (though I do love me some drag queens :3 ) The femi's reproduce, and no, the baby's don't painfully come out of their butt's. They grow a vagina within the first month of pregnancy. Their pregnancy is 3 months long; and they will only produce boys. The vagina will disappear one to two weeks after giving birth.

Masculine's are manly, and you know the type.

On to the next topic, the only way to overthrow the queen is by introducing the new queen. How is that done? Well a female has to be born from any hound couple. Mio was supposed to have a baby girl, but ended up with Cullen; her feminine son. You can imagine that relationship, huh?

And lastly, Rufus is a character of mine that was introduced running away from zombies when he met Ellis. Yes, they're lovers. I'm sorry I didn't know how cute NickxEllis was before I got into this stuff, don't hurt me. I think you'll like this story regardless NickxEllis fans! Stick with me!! It gets better!!


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning of a new age

Chapter 1

I've been told it's a typical summer in the Midwest: hot, sticky, and no breeze. I can see storm clouds blowing in on the horizon, but how can a storm be so close, and yet the sky's so blue? I miss the east coast; it was almost always windy in my home town, so it never really got this hot.

There's nothing here besides an old theme park and high-end suburbs. I might make my way to the west coast; I'll for sure do more business there. For now I'll try and stay low-key by avoiding my windows so my nosy neighbor can't see me on the phone. I think the old lady's learned to lip read and well, that's not good for business. I'll make sure she sees me watching updates on where they're building the next white house.

The old one's been infested with zombies. It may seem like some horrible, make believe situation, and that's what I thought it was until I was running from them myself. I met friends on my way out of that hell, friends I can't forget but I've left behind. I'm Nick; the best friends I've abandoned are Ellis and Rufus. They only live a few states away, but I haven't called or anything so I can only assume they're doing okay. You may wonder why I even call them friends anymore, but they're people you just can't forget.

You see, running from zombies is surprisingly uniting. While I didn't trust them at all at first, they proved themselves really useful and they didn't hold back on inviting me into their two person party to get me the hell out of there with them. I lied to them a lot, talked about a wife I never had and why I had to get to Britain to see her. I told them my wife had cancer, and when they offered a cell phone to me to talk to her when we were near the shore, I just told them I had already talked to her and she had died.

That was stupid of me, because with it, I had no signs of sadness. I was just, standing there, looking at him, and telling him my wife died. The pain in his eyes for me, the sadness; I couldn't bear it. It's bothered me since then, I let them get that attached to me. I should stop thinking about that though; there are other matters to deal with. Like right now the news is on and Ms. Bealistock is staring at me through her coke bottle glasses across the street.

The news is boring, and long. The President says this, the president says that, natural catastrophe, act of terrorism, zombies. I'm just not interested in the same crap over and over again—but wait. Something new?

I turn the TV up quickly, "—it appears there's a large rock formation rising out of the earth in the old capital city." What the crap? I'm sitting forward in my chair now, and I can tell those beady, ancient eyes aren't staring at the hair standing up on my neck anymore. "It appears there are life forms rising with it. Scientists have no explanation…" It just keeps going, and they start talking about the apocalypse, and the end.

Could it be the end? I mean really, could it? It just doesn't seem possible to me at all. I sigh and watch dreadfully as the image comes up. I can see the rock rising inch by painstakingly slow inch. I somehow wish a boat could've been there to take us to Britain now, this wouldn't be happening in Britain. But it hadn't, and I had settled here in Iowa, freaking Iowa of all places. Then I see him on the side of the rock as the helicopter they sent in flies around it. There's no mistaking it's the survivor I had shot on our journey towards the shore.

He said his name was Cullen, and after some weird things happened, I had to ask him questions. Questions the teenager couldn't answer. So I shot him. He was in so much pain sitting in the train car we were hiding out in, and all my shouting at him had caused zombies to start showing up. I didn't understand this kid, he ran out to the zombies after he was somehow bandaged. I turned my back for five minutes to kill some off and he's up and running towards one of these zombies trying to nab one as a pet.

He lived, surprisingly, but only because he did this weird thing where he instantly melted to the ground, moving along the floor like a shadow. He wasn't an ordinary kid alright, but he was unforgettable. Especially after he cuddled me every time we stopped for a break; I'd be trying to rest and this annoying little baby of a pest would cuddle up to me like I was his teddy bear. He said he couldn't sleep without cuddling with someone, and I told him to leave me alone and cuddle Rufus or Ellis.

That didn't go over too well, because I knew very well those two were falling for each other hard, and it didn't take the little guy but five minutes to look at me and say they were a couple. I knew they weren't a couple, but the way they behaved they might as well have been. Rufus being gay helped Ellis out a lot when he got lonely, and the 18 year old track runner didn't discourage Ellis from screwing him senseless when we stopped to rest.

Anyhow, I know it was Cullen standing there. The boy was practically in love with me, or if he wasn't I don't know what that cuddling was about. His wavy, blonde hair was blowing in the wind just the slightest, his green eyes were just as inviting as I'd never wanted them to be, and he was looking at the camera. He looked sad. I never knew what happened to the little guy when he disappeared, I figured his "pets" finally ate him, granted I heard him screaming as he was taken away from us.

I had, had no ambition to figure out what was going on with him, he creeped me out and he annoyed me. But I felt bad for a while for not trying to see, I thought maybe I could've saved him. Then I realized that was probably unlikely seeing as our ammo was running low and Ellis and Rufus were at it again. I just sat still, pretending to be already in a deep sleep.

Now he was there, staring at a camera as it went around him and around him. "It appears there's a young girl on the tower." A girl? That was hardly a girl, it was a young boy who's species was classified as "it". It that disappears and reappears and has the ability to grow holes like Swiss cheese. The camera man's arm could be seen reaching towards him, but Cullen didn't budge one inch.

A gorgeous, beautiful woman stepped out of the tower, standing behind him. She was dressed in fine, rich clothing. She yanked Cullen up by the hair and pulled him inside. The news was silent save for the sound of the helicopter. I felt horrible all of a sudden, who was she? What the hell was she doing to Cullen? The news stayed quiet for a long few minutes, unsure of what to even say at the violent behavior. It was like that awkward moment when you walk in on your mom and some guy and no one knows what to say so you just walk out, traumatized.

Their recovery came when they saw the guards slowly coming out of the tower. Flying things started to emerge and the camera was yanked from the helicopter man's arms by a woman who looked like a harpy. I dare say it was a harpy, but that was impossible, right? She screeched in delight as he tried to get it back and then she flew off with it. I felt mildly dizzy the way she zig zagged through the stone pillars, but I froze when she focused on that lady.

"Hello Humans." The woman who had dragged Cullen off had a bemused smile on her face. "I am Queen Mio; Queen of Hell." When she said hell, her bemused smile was suddenly transformed to a sinister smile, and she hadn't even changed it. "I'm here to take over this planet, so you will obey me now. There's no use resisting, because I'm the only one who can save you from the zombies that plague your world." She looked overjoyed at this, and I hoped whoever had let the zombie strain loose felt like shit. He had enabled hell to take over. I wasn't going to stand for this.

I got up and picked up the phone, I didn't care what Mrs. Bealistock thought I was doing. I started calling my contacts, watching the news with the mute on. I could see the camera having been returned to the cameraman, who was angling it downwards. I saw zombies coming from miles around, but I also saw her guards and houses. Decadent houses that looked fit for kings, even the small ones. Stained glass windows on every house, tall pillars and shingles so black they appeared blue.

Then the helicopter started to fail and I told my Canadian friend to hold on as I turned the sound to the television back on. The helicopter was going down over the houses and the zombies! This was perfect, wiping out some of the population before they could get comfortable. But it wasn't to be, the harpy looking creatures grabbed the helicopter and helped it out of the miniature city, and the cameraman stayed fixed on the guards killing every zombie they came across. It was like a slaughter, and normally I'd be happy, but this time I was rooting for the zombies.

The news went on all night, and as I called each of my contacts, the news just got more and more depressing. The harpy's had set the helicopter on top of a hill, leaving the crew there. The crew was now carefully using their equipment to film what they could see in the city, and their trembling whispers were starting to get to me.

There would be long periods of silence as zombies rummaged outside the helicopter, and you could see their terrified faces to the edge of the camera. You could tell they were praying with their eyes squeezed tight as you saw horrific faces press against the glass of their windows, and you could hear pounding on the sides of the helicopter. Then suddenly the camera vibrated a little, and with little to no warning, there was screaming as the helicopter was flipped, and the camera lens broke a little. We watched the crew die across the nation, and that was the beginning of a new age.


End file.
